The present invention relates generally to bushing removal tools, and more particularly to a new bushing removal tool for removing bushings from an aircraft transparency without damaging the transparency.
Bushings are typically installed in aircraft windshields and canopies, generically called transparencies, at the time of manufacture. The bushings are installed inside transparency bolt holes. The edges of the transparency may also have a reinforcing edge member. Bolts inserted through the bolt holes attach the transparency to a frame or directly to an aircraft.
It is very difficult to inspect the area surrounding transparency bolt holes in the field for cracks or other defects. Adequate inspection requires removing the bushings without damaging the transparency. In addition, transparencies are often removed for other reasons, such as scratches or coating problems, and either returned to the factory or sent to a depot level repair facility. There the bushings similarly need to be removed to inspect the bolt holes. Often, at the factory or depot level, a crazed area surrounding a bolt hole can be removed by drilling out the hole and a larger outer diameter bushing inserted.
A proposed new transparency edge member design includes an option of transitioning to larger size attach bolts. The proposed new design includes a permanently installed large bushing surrounding a smaller, removable inner bushing. The smaller, inner bushing needs to be removed to transition to larger attach bolts.
Unfortunately, in the aircraft transparency art, bushings are most often removed by knocking out with a hammer and punch. This technique is simple and quick, but the risk of damage to a transparency is very high.
Thus it is seen that there is a need for a new bushing removal tool for removing bushings from aircraft transparencies and like structures, quickly, easily and without damage to the structure surrounding the bushing.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide a new bushing removal tool that can remove bushings from aircraft transparencies and the like using steady, even pressure while providing uniform support to the area surrounding the bushing so that the bushing is removed without damaging the structure into which the bushing is installed.
It is a feature of the present invention that it will permit inspection and repairs to be performed in the field.
It is an advantage of the present invention that it can be used to remove bushings which can only be reached from one side.
It is another advantage of the present invention that it is rugged and easy to use.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description of certain representative embodiments proceeds.